


Pestering out of Love and For the Sake of It

by Okami01



Series: FE Siblings3H Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Pre-War, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Glenn tries once again to get Felix to admit he has a crush on Dimitri. Au where Glenn lives. For Fe3h Siblings week
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Glenn Fraldarius
Series: FE Siblings3H Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: FE3H Siblings Week





	Pestering out of Love and For the Sake of It

" Are you going to tell him?" Glenn asks. As if Felix seeing him whenever he had to return to their house.. Reading his letters and every once in a while writing back.

Now Glenn was here in Garreg Mach. Teaching of all things. Here, right next to Felix. So obviously and unfortunately, he couldn't be avoided.

Nor could all the nonsensical things he said to him. 

" No. Shut up," Felix replies.

They're in a hallway. No one needs to hear about Felix's love life. Or lack thereof. Not that he cared either way. He didn't want a love live and he didn't want his irritating brother trying to set him up on dates either. 

Glenn can be as stubborn and blunt as Felix can be, at least that's what people say. Though he considers him to be persistent in the way that he's following Felix now. 

Still, for some reason, everyone loves Glenn. Expect for a few people but they're just pissy nobles that can't take criticism. And the people who don't respect Glenn are in love with him. In addition to the respect usually, are the sounds of swooning and whispering once he's out of earshot. Felix considered that it could because of how talented Glenn was with a sword, even now with one arm. But most of the conversations he had the horror of overhearing were about "how dreamy Sir Glenn is." 

Glenn doesn't seem to care one way or the other about himself. 

Felix is really going to vomit one of these days.

"I'm sure he would want to hear about it," Glenn says nudging his shoulder. Snapping him back into a reality that's 

" He wouldn't. Because there's nothing to tell. Now shut up," Felix repeats. He brushes his hand against the hilt of his sword. " Or I'll stab you."

" Aww Fe, you shouldn't threaten your teachers," Glenn smirks and he laughs his irritating laugh.  
" Not that it'd ever be anything more than a threat in my case."

When he thinks about it later. He always realizes how easily Glenn can rile him up. And about this of all things.  
" You're not even my teacher… everything you know, you taught it to me already." 

Glenn continues to follow him through the halls. " Really now, did I then? Do you want to show me? When I beat you this time, why don't you tell him-"

" No," Felix interjects. Blessedly, he gets to his dorm room door. But Glenn follows him there too. If Felix hadn't gone to his dorm room, he was almost certain that his classmates and teachers would have to hear more of Glenn's ramblings. 

" Afraid to lose?"

" There is nothing to say," Felix insists. 

" Aren't you tired of being in denial?"

" Aren't you?"

Even though they're talking about different things. Glenn shrugs and plops down on Felix's bed.  
" Can't distract me with your anti chivalry rhetoric every time, Fe."

He looks around the room. 

" So many swords in here. Though I doubt he'd mind if you took him back to your room."

"Glenn," Felix growls. Or at least he means it to come across that way.

" Aww, you're blushing. Really though. I think it's fine."

" I don't care what you thi-"

" It runs in our blood practically… That's what they say anyway. People say that they were in love with each other…  
That you're like Kyphon and obviously that would make Dimitri like Loog. They never got together… so it's up to you I suppose. "

" Obviously I do not care about the past. Especially something that is most likely made up."

" You seem to care about your past well enough, little brother." But he smiles and there's something soft in his eyes that Felix doesn't like. "Maybe… you could try being a little nice to him. Though he sticks around you anyway so I guess he's into that sort of thing."

Felix takes a step forward. Glenn, shut up."

" Aww, your blushing again."

He sighs. " I'm sure his highness would forgive me for saying so… perhaps if he wasn't so dense he would have realized you're in love with him."

Ok, Felix thinks to himself. He's had enough. With frightening speed, he lunges forward and goes to strike. 

Glenn parries. Felix expects him too of course.

" Oh, protecting your princess honor then? That's so sweet."

Felix groans. In some ways, maybe it would be better to just confess to Dimitri. No, there is nothing to confess. 

He'll just have to get stronger so he can beat Glenn. 

But he'd let himself get distracted and Glenn doesn't miss an opportunity. He pushes forward and knocks the sword out of Felix's hands. 

"If you're going to try and solve all your problems with swords then you should get better." He twirls around on his heel and kicks Felix's sword away towards the side of the wall. 

" Anyway, I'll see you, Fe. I've got classes to teach. Maybe think about your feelings, ok? Love you!" The door slams behind him. 

Felix sighs. He curses under his breath. One of these days he really needs to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy FE3H Siblings week! Thanks for reading. I have 4 hcs for Glenn. They are... he's kind of a jerk but he's nice and he cares about Felix, he's short, everyone has a crush on him, lost his arm in the tragedy of Duscur and has a bunch of scars. But if Intsys would ever unless the forbidden Glenn info I'd be happy.  
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
